1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in its fixed roof, which open roof construction comprises closing means for selectively closing or at least partially opening said roof opening, a driving element for said closing means, which comprises an outgoing driving wheel, at least one pull-push cable for providing connection between said driving element and said closing means, which cable is guided in a cable guide over the circumference of said driving wheel for adjustment of the cable by means of said driving element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An open roof construction of this kind is known in the art. For example, (see DE 1206740) a casted front beam of a frame of an open roof construction is provided with fixed cable guides, which define the position of the cable along the circumference of the driving wheel. It discloses a part which fits around the cable at the position of the driving wheel. This part is used for preventing wear of the front beam material and for preventing radial movement of the cable.
If it is desired to use a different version of an open roof construction, it then may be desired to obtain a different driving characteristic, for example a slower drive of the closing means with a higher torque. This only can be obtained by using a different driving wheel if the same motor is used. In that case, it is also necessary to exchange the front beam in its entirety for a front beam comprising a different course for the cable, so as to fit the different driving wheel. The exchange of a complete frame part increases the costs.